


Forever With You

by MissPotionsMaster



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPotionsMaster/pseuds/MissPotionsMaster
Summary: After nearly a decade together, Bram thought he was as in love with Simon as he could ever be. Simon sets out to prove him wrong.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Forever With You

**Author's Note:**

> Movie-verse, not Book-verse, this ignores anything that takes place in Leah On The Offbeat. Set nearly ten years after the movie ends, and follows my own headcanon for what they do career-wise.

When Bram got home from a very long shift, all he wanted to do was take a long bath with his beautiful boyfriend, eat dinner, and go to bed. He knew that Simon will have had an equally long day, and he couldn’t wait to curl up in bed with him. He and Simon have been together for a little over nine years now; through the rest of their senior year, through undergrad at NYU for Simon and Columbia for Bram, law school at Columbia for Simon, and medical school at Columbia for Bram. 

Bram is five months into his intern year at Montefiore Medical Center in its surgical program. He’s hoping to declare pediatrics as his specialty once he gets to his residency. When he was in med school, he thought he was going to specialize in orthopedics, but the first day he was on the peds service, he fell in love. Since then, he has become the favorite intern for the peds attendings and residents and was often requested when a difficult or interesting case came in. 

Simon is currently working at a major defense attorney law firm in Manhatten. He got lucky getting this job. He’d decided to go for an internship earlier than most students do. He applied in his very first year for every law firm internship in the city and even managed to find a paid one. He interned there, as well as worked in the campus library, throughout law school, and ingratiated himself among the defense attorneys as the favorite intern. He worked the hardest, was the most thorough, and had the best attitude, and the lawyers loved him. At the start of his final semester, he was offered a position as a junior lawyer which would start two weeks after his graduation, giving him enough time to take a quick trip back home to Atlanta, which his parents thankfully paid for. Now, after over a year of working there as a bonafide lawyer, he was finally getting more respect and responsibility. 

This part of their lives is busy and exhausting, but also incredibly exciting, and he couldn’t believe how grateful he was to have Simon beside him. Walking into their quiet apartment, which was only quiet because their four roommates were out, he could feel the tension leave his body. He loves Kim, Iris, Victor, and Benji, but he was grateful to have a night alone with Simon. He only made it as far as the kitchen when he noticed a wrapped package on the counter. The tag on top just had a calligraphy B on top, so he knew it was either for him or Benji. Since Benji and Victor had driven down to Atlanta for a week-long road trip to visit their families, and this present hadn’t been there this morning when he left for work, he figured it was a safe assumption that it was for him. 

Pulling the lid off of the metallic green box, his eyes came to rest on the hardcover of Ready Player One, a science fiction novel he’d been wanting to read for ages, but never had the time to. Stuck to the cover, in his boyfriend’s perfect block print (which only became perfect after he started working with actual lawyers), was a note that read “I love the content smile you get when you read a book, and I haven’t gotten to see it since before medical school. I hope you love it at least half as much as I love you. Love, Simon” 

He could feel the happy smile grace his lips, and he couldn’t wait to kiss his boyfriend. Carrying the book with him into their bedroom, he found Simon sitting on their bed, half watching whatever movie was playing on tv, half playing a game on his phone. As soon as he crossed the threshold into the room though, one hundred percent of Simon’s attention was on him. Flopping onto the bed next to him, he pulls Simon into a deep kiss that lasts for at least thirty seconds, before saying, “I love it, thank you.” 

Simon smiles, leaning in to kiss him again. This time, when they pull away, Bram says “I really need a bath, care to join me?” with a playful smirk on his lips. 

“Absolutely,” Simon agrees, following him into the bathroom. 

Bram doesn’t get to start the book that night, or even the next. It’s three days before he cracks open the cover, on a night where he beat Simon home and was waiting for Si to bring dinner. He was surprised to find another post-it note stuck to the first page of the first chapter that read, “I love your passion for everything that you do. Whether it be academic, social, or work, you throw your all into it, and I love getting to watch you find each and every one of your passions.” 

He could feel the tear fall from his left eye. He couldn’t believe how cheesy and romantic his boyfriend could still be after nearly a decade together. He assumed this was the last note. That is until he finished the first chapter and Simon still wasn’t home. He turned the page to the second chapter and found another note. Without reading it, he flipped forward a few chapters to see a new note at the start of every chapter. He decided at that moment that he wanted this feeling to last as long as possible, and decided to only read one chapter a day. 

When he heard the front door open, he wrapped his arms tightly around the wonderful man, kissing him deeply. “I love you, you incredibly romantic man.” 

“I love you too, and you deserve to know all the reasons why...or at least thirty-nine of them,” Simon says with a fond smile. 

“Thirty-nine?” Bram asks. 

“That’s how many chapters there are.” Simon answers. 

Thirty-nine! He gets to feel like this every day for the next thirty-nine days!

Every night, Bram would get home, take a shower, and sit down to read the next chapter, smiling happily as he read each note his beloved wrote for him. They ranged from personality traits to physical traits, to favorite memories of them together. 

One day, the note read “I love your strong yet delicate hands. You can build an Ikea bookshelf one day, and assist in a delicate surgery the next. These amazing hands hold me when I’m hurting, care for me when I’m sick and know all of the right ways to take me apart.”

Another read “When I’m sad, I watch the video Ethan took of you joining me on the Ferris wheel, of our first kiss, and it immediately makes me happy. I love your bravery. I love that you’re always there for me. That you make me happy when I’m sad.”

And yet another read “When we first started dating, I wondered what you saw in me. You were cute and athletic and smart, and I was a trainwreck. Even though I wondered why I never doubted that you love me. I can see it in your eyes, hear it in your voice, feel it in your touch. I hope you know that I love you just as much!” 

He was almost sad when he got to the final chapter, this note reading “I love your brilliant mind. You soak up new information like a sponge and somehow never lose it.” 

When he got to the end of the final chapter, he was saddened that it was coming to an end. He thought he was as in love as he could possibly get after being together for nearly a decade, but with every note, he fell for his boyfriend even more. In an attempt to draw out the feeling, he flipped through the acknowledgments and to the back page, where he was surprised by another note, this time sharpied to the back most page of the book. He vaguely heard Simon come into the room, and could feel the bed dip under his weight, but he was entranced by the note permanently etched to the back cover of this book. “I love more things about you than I could ever list, and I want to spend forever telling you and showing you. Will you marry me?” 

He could feel tears start to spill as he read the note a dozen more times. Even if he hadn’t liked the book, it would be his favorite, most prized possession now. Thankfully he did love the book, but he loves his boyfriend even more. “So?” he hears Simon say from his right. He turned to look at the other man who was now holding a small ring box. Inside the box lay two titanium rings with beautiful engravings carefully etched into the surface. He didn’t know it yet, but on the inside of the rings, the words “Forever with you” were engraved in elegant calligraphy. 

He sat in silence for nearly a full minute as he just took in the perfect man beside him, the beautiful rings being offered to him, and the note asking him for forever sitting in his lap. Slowly, he started to nod, then all of a sudden, the love he was feeling washed over him, and he launched himself at Simon, kissing him deeply, passionately. 

“Yes!” He gasped out, pulling away from the kiss just far enough to see his now fiance’s face. 

“Yes?” Simon asks though it didn’t sound unsure, it sounded excited. 

“Of course I’ll marry you!” Bram says happily, reaching for the ring box that was still clutched in Simon’s hand. 

Simon pulled it out of his reach, saying “No, I get to do this!” causing both men to laugh. Simon pulled the rings from the box, gently placing one on Bram’s left ring finger before sliding the other on his own ring finger. Bram couldn’t help but marvel at the ring which fit perfectly and looked beautiful. He looks up at his now fiance, whispers “I love you so much” and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least two more stories planned in this verse which I hope to finish and post soon!


End file.
